


After Practice

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is on the swim team and Jensen has a certain fascination watching him practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: race

The sharp smell of chlorine hit Jensen the moment he opened the large doors and it was almost powerful enough to make him step back. He could tell that the latest pool worker had put too much of the stuff in and he felt instantly bad for the boy he’d come to watch because it had to sting in some way. Or maybe Jensen just had a certain amount of loathing for the chemical because his brother had once knocked him into a pool as a kid and he’d inhaled chlorine that left him gagging for days.

It didn’t matter now though; Jensen wasn’t going to be swimming. Instead he crossed to the stands and slowly climbed up to the top. There were a few people there; some of the girls who were kind of like swim team groupies, the couch’s, and swimmers who were taking a break and laughing in their small isolated group.

Jensen sat alone on the top bench, dropping his book bag beside his hip and scanning over the bodies moving through the lap lanes. It wasn’t hard to pick Jared out of the swimmers. He was the fastest, the most graceful, and he glided through the water so swift and soundless that Jensen’s gaze was automatically fixed there.

The number of times Jensen had watched this boy swim was too high to be properly counted. The first had been last year, when Jensen had been walking to his car and glanced in the window. He’d seen Jared up on the board, stretching from side to side, his tanned skin glistening. If the sharp curve of muscles and small, tight speedo hadn’t been enough to catch his attention, watching the boy gracefully dive into the water and set off at a brisk pace would have pulled him in.

For a few weeks after Jensen had watched from the window, trying to appear casual and not at all stalkerish. Or groupie-ish because that was not the reputation Jensen wanted. Then it had started raining in the afternoons, the slant of wind making it impossible to stand at the window without getting soaked, so Jensen moved inside.

And even when the rainy season ended Jensen hadn’t bothered to stand outside again. The pool was public property and there were no rules about who watched during practices so Jensen sat along the top and pulled out his books and pretended to do homework while he watched Jared swim.

After at least twenty laps Jared stopped at the wall, tugging off his goggles and unplugging his nose. He looked toward Jensen and Jensen quickly dropped his gaze, lifting his book a little higher. If anyone asked, Jensen would lie and say he wasn’t watching anyone in particular, maybe he’d say that the smell was soothing, or the sounds, or anything to make it glaringly obvious that he was completely in lust with Jared Padalecki.

Jensen lifted his book high enough to cover his nose before slowly lifting his gaze. Jared was climbing out of the pool now, his arms flexing and pulling as he pushed up on the wall and planted his foot on the cement ledge. Even if the chlorine taste would be awful, Jensen desperately wanted to lick off each of those beads of water traveling down the rippling curves of Jared’s abs.

Once more Jared looked his way and Jensen quickly stared down at his book, blushing furiously when he realized it was _upside down_. Jensen was the lamest of the lame. Forever. And he only hoped that Jared didn’t notice him slowly turn the book the right way.

When he glanced back up Jared was talking to the groupies and Jensen felt like throwing the apple he had left in his bag at them. Petty? Yes. Who cared though because _god_ why would you want to pay attention to blatant sluts? Jensen knew – or thought – that Jared was too good for these girl’s and he was probably only being polite by talking to them now. Jensen was fairly certain Jared was the most polite high school boy in the world.

And if all of these thoughts were just ones Jensen had created because he’d never actually had a conversation with the boy? Those were minor details in the long run. Because somewhere in Jensen’s mind he’d create a little world of perfection for Jared and himself and he was content to live in that place.

“Hey.”

Jensen looked up sharply, torn from his thoughts of loathing of the slutty groupies and their taking Jared’s attention to find… well, Jared. Standing there, still dripping, but with his hair now loose from the cap he usually wore. Jensen blinked a few times, reached up to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose and swallowed thickly. “Uh.”

“You’re Jensen right?” Jared smiled and Jensen had never been face to face with that boy’s smile and _holy shit_ it was gorgeous.

“Uh huh.” Jensen nodded and wow he could have sworn he had a better vocabulary than that.

Jared kept grinning at him and right, that was the reason Jensen lacked the ability to put words together at the moment. “I always see you here. Got a thing for chlorine?”

Scrunching his face up, Jensen slowly shook his head. Then against his control, Jensen eyes slid down Jared’s body as he planted a foot on the bottom bleacher and started to towel off his thigh. Talk about a compromising position. “No.”

When Jensen’s eyes finally pulled away from the too tight speedo leaving so little to the imagination, Jared was watching him with a definite smirk. “Oh I see. So, you got a car?”

Jensen blinked, confused by the sudden question. Then he dipped his head in a nod and half smiled. “Uh huh.”

“Great. Can I get a ride home?” Jared stepped back and ran the towel over his chest.

Every part of Jensen felt hot and burning and his mouth was open for a good minute before he managed to close it and nod. “Yeah.” His monosyllabic speech really had to be impressing the swimmer by this point he was sure.

“Sweet. Follow me.” Jared stepped further back and turned. Jensen quickly slammed his book shut and shoved it into his bag, nearly tripping as he tumbled down the bleachers to follow the boy.

Most of the rest of the swim team had cleared out by now, Jared was always the latest to stay and Jensen was sure that was why he was the best. And the fact that he was insanely talented. So when Jensen rounded the corner to the locker room he wasn’t all that surprised to find it empty.

However, he was surprised to find Jared _naked_ , standing in front of his locker and tugging at his bag. Jensen’s steps skidded to a halt and he stared, eyes instantly fixed on the boy’s half hard cock. The bag dropped from his shoulder to the floor and Jared looked toward him, smiling like he wasn’t completely displaying himself.

“So that _is_ why you watch huh?” Jared murmured, his voice distinctly deeper. “Thought maybe… but then, you’re so pretty, wasn’t sure I was your type.”

“Jesus,” Jensen whispered and swallowed thickly, curling his fingers into fists.

“C’mere,” Jared murmured and held out his hand like some sort of obscene angel or something.

Jensen was moving before he could properly process the situation. His fingers slid through Jared’s and the boy pulled him back, walking backwards and continuing to smile. Jensen was all too aware that his chest was shaking painfully as he struggled to breath and his mouth didn’t seem to want to stay closed.

That seemed to be just fine in Jared’s opinion because the moment he’d pulled Jensen into the handicapped bathroom stall he had him up against the pale metal and their mouths were colliding. Jensen had kissed before, he wasn’t completely inexperienced, but he’d definitely never kissed the object of his unyielding desires before and certainly never kissed anyone who was _naked_.

Jared’s hands moved constantly over his body, slipping his glasses off, passing up through his hair, pushing up his t-shirt and slipping up under his skin. Each pass of skin was like something on fire sparking through Jensen and he moaned weakly into the kiss, rolling up because instinct told him too.

When Jared moaned into his mouth Jensen’s knees nearly gave out. He couldn’t believe he could make Jared feel good enough to make a noise like that. Jared’s hand found his and guided him forward until Jensen was curling fingers around the boy’s completely hard cock and Jensen tore back from the kiss, gasping in surprise.

“You good?” Jared asked quietly, his eyes narrowed with desire but still tinged with concern.

Jensen’s heart fluttered because the man was nice enough to ask. “Yeah,” he murmured, no longer surprised that he could only form one word.

“Good,” Jared whispered and leaned forward, capturing Jensen’s lips once more.

It was all blinding, dizzying heat after that. Jensen slowly stroking along Jared’s cock and gasping into the kiss as Jared pulled at his pants and tugged Jensen’s cock free. Their overheated skin brushed together in the tight space of Jared crowding up against him and Jensen finally had to drop his head back against the door because there wasn’t enough air to keep him from passing out.

He came far too quickly, thrusting up into Jared’s body and squeezing his eyes shut. His mouth was parted in a soundless cry and Jared moaned against his neck, wet heat spilling over his fingers a moment later as Jared followed him over the edge.

Jared collapsed against him and Jensen slowly uncurled his fingers, blinking a few times to try and clear his vision. It didn’t really work but Jensen was oddly okay with that.

“So,” Jared murmured and laughed softly as he stepped back, using the edge of Jensen’s shirt to clean off the come on his abs. And, ew. Gross. “Can I still get a ride home? Maybe you can work on saying more than one word to me?”

Jensen groaned and laughed and shook his head, all at once like some sort of spastic chicken. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

“Good. Let me just shower and we can go.” Jared grinned and tugged him off the door, pulling Jensen through it a moment later. Jensen watched him walk a few steps forward before he looked back and grinned. “You can watch if you want.”

Jensen tripped over his shoes as he struggled to button up his fly. Yeah, he was a fan of watching.


End file.
